1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of network gaming. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to various systems, methods, and media for controlling a network game in accordance with inputs of game spectators.
2. Background Information
Recently, electronic gaming has become accepted as a new variety of sport or, more appropriately, an e-sport. The acceptance of gaming as an e-sport has given rise to increasingly larger and more popular gaming events, such as the Evolution Championship Series. These events have created a significant viewing interest.
In order to satisfy the viewing interest, electronic game players have resorted to gamecasting. Gamecasting is an activity during which a game player broadcasts a live stream of his or her own game screen, typically using a screen capture application. The live stream is broadcast via the Internet or other network to enable third parties to view or watch the player's game play during real-time.
While traditional methods of gamecasting have provided a medium for viewing electronic gaming, the third parties are typically limited to viewing the game screens of the game players. In this regard, the traditional methods do not provide a viewing experience which is unique from the game players and also do not provide any feeling of necessity amongst the third parties. As such, new and improved methods for viewing network games are desired